The past always catches up to the present
by Poke-ranger21
Summary: TAG Gordon has his secrets and has never had trouble keeping them. But when someone from his past suddenly shows up, he is finding it harder and harder to keep them secret. But he can't exactly share them with his brothers. (discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

Gordon was picking at his food, he and his brothers had just come home from a mine collapse in Vietnam, the team had found evidence that the hood and chaos crew was behind it. Grandma Tracy had made them her infamous meatloaf who knew what the surprise was, Gordon didn't want to know. But that wasn't why he wasn't eating, during the rescue he had heard a voice. One he hadn't heard since he left W.A.S.P, a voice he rather not remember.

"Hey Gordo, past the salt. Gordon? GORDON!" Scott yelled

Gordon jumped from his thoughts as Scott yelled at him

"what?"

"I said pass the salt"

"next time just ask, don't have to yell"

"Gords, you've been a million miles away since the rescue, what's wrong?" Virgil asked concerned

"nothing"

Thankfully, there was a transmission from cornel Casey "international rescue, this is general langer, he'll be in charge of any underwater rescues if the GDF needs to be involved" she said and a new face appeared beside her. Gordon tried his hardest not to draw attention to himself when he heard the name. He hated this man "I was thinking that Gordon could spend some time getting to know him as they might be working together at some point or another" Casey continued as she left

"I'll never work with HIM," Gordon thought in disgust

"sure, see ya Gordo!" his family called as they left the lounge leaving Gordon alone with the man.

"what's your game langer?" Gordon asked as soon as his family left

"that's none of your business commander Tracy" Langer responded

"don't call me that, Langer. you know once I tell the GDF about you then they'll get rid of you and.."

"..and then you'll have to reveal everything about W.A.S.P if you haven't forgotten our protocol"

Gordon did remember W.A.S.P's protocol "we can't reveal anything about wasp to anyone, whether we're apart of the organization or not"

"exactly, you wouldn't want to disappoint us"

"what do you mean us? you betrayed wasp years ago and became a fugitive to them"

"true, but still if you want to keep your secrets you'll keep the truth about me a secret or else" then he signed off

Gordon growled his frustration and went to his room, he remembered the last encounter with that man...

flashback*

"langer's inside the warehouse. proceed with caution team" Gordon told his team, they were hunting down the fugitive langer who was previously known as commander langer, he was in charge of training new recruits to join W.A.S.P, but he had sabotaged several missions. At first, there wasn't any proof. but when he had set a bomb to go off in HQ that was the last straw. he had managed to escape that day and they spent weeks hunting him down. Today they were hoping to bring him in for good, they only had one chance.

"I see him!" someone from his team shouted and they all rushed past him and chased after langer

"guys, I said be careful," Gordon said as he chased after his team, only to be stopped by a horrific sight. His whole team was held captive by several men with guns pointed at their heads, then Langer had appeared and had grabbed him and taken him captive. Telling him that they were all going to die. Then he signed his men and Gordon was forced to watch as his team fell to the ground. Dead. Gordon breathed heavily, he had just watched his team die, normally that's normal because they sometimes had a chance at dying on missions. But usually never at the hands of someone, they knew personally. Then Langer pressed his gun at Gordon's head, Gordon closed his eyes when he was suddenly pulled to the ground. Someone had tackled Langer from behind and he had missed and fired into his shoulder instead. "you alright Tracy?" the person had saved him asked and he shook his head, indicating to the dead bodies and the person's shoulders staggered and they cursed. Then more people arrived and helped him up, the last thing he remembered was gunfire, someone shouting before blacking out.

end of flashback*

Gordon shook his head, trying to get out of the memories. His teams screams still haunted him to this day. He had woken up in the med bay with his arm in a cast. He told to commander what had happened and found out that Langer had managed to get away and he had to take a 4-week leave and take councilling sessions with someone at W.A.S.P. Gordon then walked to his phone and dialed a number he hadn't called in a long time. "hello? commander? this is Gordon Tracy. I've found Langer...


	2. Chapter 2

Gordon walked into the lounge the next morning to have his morning swim, he spent a few hours on the phone last night talking to the commander at W.A.S.P. It took at a lot of convincing but he eventually agreed to let Gordon handle it as long as he reported about Langer every day. gordon sighed, sometimes he wished he could reveal wasps secrets but they had a lot of secret technology they had uncovered over the years and in the wrong hands it could mean..diaster. gordon remembered that after his 4-week leave he was assigned to hunt down langer again, but the hydrofoil accident happened and put him out of commission. Although it didn't seem right to him, something didn't click. Right after he gets back and is assigned to look for langer again, and then suddenly trapped in an unresponsive body? It didn't seem right. Gordon stepped out into the porched and watched the sunrise, usually, it gave him a sense of calm if he was stressed, but not today. Even though he was no longer apart of W.A.S.P, he still had to keep secrets from his family. yes. He had kept secrets from his family before and still does, but sometimes he wanted to get the W.A.S.P stuff off his chest.

"Gordon!" Scott's voice broke him out of his thoughts, he looked back and saw the rest of his family waiting at the table for breakfast. He looked and saw that the sun had risen.

"you ok?" Scott asked worriedly and Gordon rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed was the smother hen all over his ass

"I'm fine, just thinking," he said as he walked back inside and joined the family at the table

"so, how is langer?" kayo asked him, Gordon tensed up at the name, luckily his family didn't notice

"he's...interesting" Gordon said, choosing his words carefully, "he knows his stuff" 'he should' he thought bitterly to himself

"that's good, at least there are two experts in the water field now," grandma said as she brought in breakfast which looked edible.

"Yeah, it means you have someone to talk to about all that water stuff now," Alan said with a laugh with the others joining in with Jhon via hologram, Gordon gave a tight smile. He did sometimes rant about the ocean, but it was hard to talk about the ocean in a family of pilots and astronauts.

* * *

After a somewhat edible breakfast, Gordon did his usual morning laps when the alarms sounded. he quickly jumped out and dried off and joined his brothers and sister in the lounge.

"what's the situation jhon?" Scott asked the family's resident astronaut, although they all took shifts in 5, jhon was the usual resident.

"there's been an earthquake in South Korea, several houses and buildings have collapsed, rescue teams are asking for assistance" Jhon informed the family

"Okay, we'll both one and two, Virgil take the pods. Kayo join us in shadow, we may need some extra hands with this" Scott ordered as he walked towards his entrance

"Sure Scott," she said as she joined Alan in his chair to suit up

"FAB" Virgil answered as he ran towards his entrance and Gordon went to the elevator to meet him in 2.

"Alright, thunderbirds are go" Scott said as he pulled the lampshades down and disappeared.

Soon thunderbirds 1 and 2 left the island with shadow close behind them.

* * *

okay, so I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to do a rescue and I need time to figure out how to write one. I wanted to post this chapter because it's been a while since I last updated this story.

if you have any suggestions to help with writing rescues, that'll be gladly appreciated. :)


	3. Discontinued

Unfortunately, this story is discontinued. I'm sorry, but I've run out inspiration for this.


End file.
